Front Porch Looking In
by Megaluhoo
Summary: Matt and Nat were playing tag, running into everything in sight. Because Matt could hardly walk he was having trouble tagging the blonde. The two were laughing and screaming and Ginny was seated on the loveseat reading a magazine.


_Oh yeah  
Yeah oh yeah_

The Malfoy's had always been wealthy, not Draco Malfoy. But his life was different. He wasn't a death eater or any thing; it was just him, Ginny Weasley, and their two kids. The family didn't live in a mansion just a little one floored house on a small lot bordering fields that went every which way for miles.

_Oh yeah  
Yeah oh yeah_

Draco Malfoy apparated into his yard and walked up to the porch in the front of his house and sat down in his rocking chair. He didn't face it to see the sun sink past the fields and watch the moon rise up into the night sky. No, that's not what his rocker was for. He turned it to the direction of the picture window that was in the living room. He smiled as he saw the amazing sight. __

The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes  
Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view  
I can sit and watch the fields fill up  
With rays of glowing sun  
Or watch the moon lay on the fences  
Like that's where it was hung  
My blessings are in front of me  
It's not about the land  
I'll never beat the view  
From my front porch looking in

Draco knew the sight well as he watched for several minutes every night and morning as he left and returned to work. He smiled as Matt, a little red head came totting into the room with a sippy cup filled with milk. Matt laughed as his older sister a blue eyed blonde, Nat short for Natalie ran in after him. Natalie was only three, about a year older than her brother; she was dressed in a bright pink sweater with a maroon jumper. She didn't care that it didn't match; she was also wearing a black boot and a white tennis shoe. Finally their mother entered, another red head, and scooped the children up. She placed a kiss on both of their heads before bringing them to change into their pj's. __

There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
And the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in, yeah

Draco was an Aurror and had traveled the world. He'd been in dozens of countries but none could compare to the sight of his family inside the house that he and Ginny had worked hard for. He sighed as they all waved to him and how Natalie blew a kiss. He stood up and entered the house.

"Daddy!" __

I've traveled here and everywhere  
Following my job  
I've seen the paintings from the air  
Brushed by the hand of God  
The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
But I can't wait to get back home  
To the one he made for me  
It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been  
Nothing takes my breath away  
Like my front porch looking in

The next morning Draco paused before disapparateing to work. Natalie was once again decked out in a strange assortment of clothes in clashing colors. She was eating fruit loops, a muggle cereal Hermione had shown the children. Matt was once again sucking milk, his favorite though it was chocolate this time. He too had a bowl of fruit loops, though he didn't seem quite as happy with them as his sister. Draco chuckled as se through the bowl at Ginny who was trying to coax him to eat them. __

There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in  


Draco left for work but wished he could stay at home. He loved his children, they were beautiful and he hated to leave them. Then there was Ginny, whose red hair was long and beautiful. She also had lovely chocolate eyes that Draco loved to peer into. To him they was better then any scene or picture in the world.

_  
I see what beautiful is about  
When I'm looking in  
Not when I'm looking out_

When he returned home he sat in his rocker again. Matt and Nat were playing tag, running into everything in sight. Because Matt could hardly walk he was having trouble tagging the blonde. The two were laughing and screaming. Ginny was seated on the loveseat reading a magazine catching up with events in the world. Draco stood and walked over to the door opening it. __

There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most

Draco shed his coat as he walked into the house. He walked over to the loveseat and sat down beside his wife. Natalie and Matt left their game and sat down with their parents. Draco glanced at the reflection in the picture window, it showed his family and he smiled. Nothing could beat that. __

Oh, the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in  
Yeah  
Oh, there's a carrot top who can barely walk  
(From my front porch looking in)  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong, yeah  
And the most beautiful girl  
(Beautiful girl  
From my front porch looking in)  
Holding both of them  
Oh, yeah

_Disclamer :I only own Natalie and Matt. J.K. owns Harry Potter and Lonestar own the song, My Front Porch Looking in._

_A/N: I'm bored, so I wrote it. Please review! _


End file.
